


Neck Kisses

by Mat_Neptune



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, I never really liked North but she's important to the emotions of people in the story, Kissing Kink, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, North was seriously forced onto Markus' non existent dick, Rough Kissing, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mat_Neptune/pseuds/Mat_Neptune
Summary: Markus is always busy. Leading Jericho, freeing androids, [...]. Markus is been so busy that he hasn't noticed Simon's little glances, his LED flashing yellow each time Markus passes, his face blue whenever Markus touches him... even via nudge or pat on the shoulder. Whenever Markus rests, Simon takes his time to admire every part of his face,,,





	1. Falling Too Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not used to posting multi chapter fics. (This was originally a oneshot) I know most people on this site post longer chapters, and quite frankly, I wanted to as well but I like how I stopped it.  
> And feel free to point out any spelling errors! I take constructive criticism

Markus. A custom made RK model. A gift from Elijah Kamski to Carl Manfred as a symbol of admiring and friendship, a butler; a caretaker. Markus has always been strong, he's always been nice and polite but expressive. When he paints, he feels the movement of everything around him. When he fights, he feels the sense of freedom brushing his fingertips. When he's with deviants, friends, family.... he feels happy. He feels pride. He feels _alive. He is alive._

But Markus is always busy. Leading Jericho, freeing androids, making sure his people have the proper amount of bio-components and blue blood that they need.  Markus is been so busy that he hasn't noticed Simon's little glances, his LED flashing yellow each time Markus passes, his face blue whenever Markus touches him. Nudge, shoulder/back pat, and the best, a hug. Simon offers Markus hugs often, when he seems less busy: when he's about to rest. When Markus rests, Simon tries to sits far away enough, pretending he isn't staring.

Josh often catches Simon. Simon tries to play it off as just spacing out, but Josh knows better. Josh, however, promises to keep Simon's secret from Markus and North. North is clingy towards Markus, obviously having feelings for him. Simon feels discouraged, never trying to be anymore than friendly, and never really talking much. He's not loud like North and Josh, who get the majority of Simon's attention. He smiles sheepishly when looking at Markus. When North does her own thing, Josh always notices Simon's dreamy gaze.

_"You should tell him before North takes his heart."_

_"Josh, I'm not his type. I know he'll never love me."_

 

* * *

 

Markus likes to read. Carl gave him many materials. He's busy, of course, but relaxed. He tries to relax. His head is slowly hanging down as he holds the lap close to himself. Simon enters the room, sweeping a little, grabbing the books Markus has finished. **_His neck is exposed..._ ** Simon bites his lip, approaching slowly and silently. His face hovers several inches from Markus' neck. Simon puckers his lips, softly pressing them to the soft skin. He feels Markus lift his head. ** _O-oh... Oh my gosh... I did it. I-I...._** Simon leaves the room quickly, LED flashing yellow rapidly. His face is blue, bright blue. He's running across the deck, dropping the books close to YK500 child android, startling her. 

Tears fill in Simon's eyes as he runs out of the hold, onto the deck. He paces in odd circles, clutching his head. **_I did it. I can't believe I did it. He didn't see me but I know he knows it was me. Oh fuck...!_** Simon falls to his knees, holding himself as he sobs. "I never wanted to fall for him so badly..." Footsteps are heard behind him. Simon wipes his face. "Go away, Josh!" He brings himself to his feet, spinning on his heel to come face to face to Markus.

"Simon?"

 


	2. Never Confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus catches up to Simon on the deck of Jericho. Simon refuses to admit how he feels about Markus.... Markus is discovering his feelings for Simon down a long road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL THIS WAS ORIGINALLY GONNA BE A ONESHOT. THEN IT WAS GONNA BE JUST 2 CHAPTERS. NOW IT'S GONNA BE A SLOW BURN  
> FEIC  
> I'M SORRY I BROUGHT THIS FATE ONTO YOU

"Simon?"

Markus stands awkwardly several meters behind Simon. The PL600 moves backward in shock. He's the quiet sort, yet he ran through the crowds in such a fuss. He couldn't hear anything besides his thoughts. Now he regrets ever making a move. **_Why? Why did I have to do that?! Now he's going to distrust me. He's thinks I'm disgusting.... Disgusting....._**

"Simon, what happened?" Markus asks, noticing Simon's LED flashing red. He's upset. Very clearly upset.

Simon could always lie. He's lied to Markus millions of times to his face; on what's bothering him, what he's thinking about, how he's feeling, what he's in the mood to do. He could lie right now. He should lie right now. He will lie right now. But what if this is the only time he's alone with Markus? Now what? Is he going to confess? "I-I..." His voice soft, quiet and broken. 

"Simon!" North sprints up to him, holding his shoulders. "Hey, what happened? I saw you run away in a fuss." 

This isn't what he wants. North shouldn't be the person comforting him in this moment. It should be _Markus_. He wants Markus. Simon blinks twice, slowly moving out of her grip. "I-I'm fine, North." He wriggles away, leaving for the hold. 

"Simon.." Markus reaches for him, but he swiftly moves away.

"See you later." 

* * *

 Markus watches the news in the Captain's Cabin, reports on his protest march are still airing. It was a peaceful protest that went horrible wrong. Thanks to Simon, Markus decided to get out of there; he helped save the lives of many deviant androids that day. "What'cha thinking about?" North leans in the doorway, smiling.

Should he tell her about what happened earlier? Probably not, it would be unwise. "Nothing really. Just what happened yesterday, and how many more androids we had join the march." 

North walks over, sitting down next to Markus, watching the news with him. "You know they only respond with violence. Like how they responded today." 

Markus shakes his head. "If there's anything that Carl Manfred taught me, is that we need kindness feeds more kindness. Humans have been fighting each other for centuries over--"

"But we aren't human!" North stands. "I look human and feel human emotions, and I may be _alive_ , but I'm not human!" Tears form in her eyes. "I was never treated human.... and I'll never forgive them for the abuse..." She shakes her head, walking out of the captain's cabin. Markus knows how she feels, he understands it. 

Markus is left alone with his thoughts. What are the deviants really? They are alive, but aren't natural. If different decisions were made, androids would never exist... and entire people... would never exist. Little does he know that a certain blonde is watching him through the window, staring at the spot that was kissed just moments ago.

**_Oh Markus, your heart is too pure to take another life...._ **

****


	3. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is mostly dialogue) Markus and Simon think about the concept of love, heeding advice from family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added something to the last full paragraph of the previous chapter to make it flow better. Go ahead and check it out.

"I'm so lost Carl..." Markus clenches his jaw, feeling tears in his eyes.

"But you've been doing so well, Markus. I've seen what you're doing on TV." Carl smiles, patting Markus' knee. 

"I'm afraid we might have to fight." Markus holds Carl's hand, rubbing his thumb along the older man's knuckles. "I-I don't want to take another life but... I'm afraid I might lead a revolution."

"You're already leading a revolution, Markus. The question is... what would make it violent?"

"W-well... a companion of mine wants to fight, another wants to keep going this route and..." Markus' words trail off, thinking of Simon. Simon is quiet, and never really spoken up unless his life is at risk. He's smart and always agreed with him while the others argue over his actions. 

"...and?" Carl tilts his head. "Was there something else?"

Markus snaps into reality. "O-oh. No. Nothing else but... I have another question." 

"Ask away, my boy."

"Carl..." Markus licks his lips. "What is love? I know I love you but, the kind I'm thinking of is different."

"Ah, you're thinking of romance." Carl chuckles. "You'll find the answer yourself, Markus." 

" _Carl_.." 

"No, I'm serious. Who you love and how you find love is for you to discover." Carl coughs slightly. "Hand me my water, Markus.

If he weren't a wanted man, Markus would stay with Carl all day, fulfilling his duty as his caretaker to Carl Manfred. Once Carl was better, Markus asks another question. "What's your relationship with Kamski?"

"Hmm?" Carl blinks twice.

"Elijah Kamski. Why did he create me in such a complex way? And just for you?"

"Ah... well... He's a huge fan of my work, and we grew to be friends. I don't talk to anyone anymore but... hmm." Carl smiles. "I should give him a call." 

"So you're friends with Kamski?"

"I would like to consider him so." Carl leans back. "I'm going to rest. You take care my boy." Markus stands up, tucking Carl in. The caretaker smiles at Markus and checks on Carl. "Oh Markus, wait!" 

"Yes Carl?"

"When you find success, come home and lets paint together." 

Markus smiles from ear to ear. "What a wonderful idea. Thanks dad."

* * *

 

Love. What a strange concept for Markus to consider. How does he feel towards his friends? He likes Josh, but he doesn't feel too strong towards him. He likes North, she's really cool and self assured, she likes spending time with Markus. He likes Simon. Simon is nice, despite not acting very much. He's an important member of the team. Gosh, if Markus was strong enough, he would've carried Simon off that damned tower. He risked Simon's life! 

Markus snaps out of his resting state. Simon is across the room, looking slightly startled. **_W...was he watching me?_** "Simon..?" Simon stands quickly, swiftly walking out of the room. 

 ** _Oh that's...... right......_ ** Simon is still acting guilty over what happened a few days ago. Markus isn't even sure what he thought happened, actually happened. He doesn't even remember what it felt like... whatever Simon did to him. All he knew is that he felt frenzy for just a second... then the feeling was replaced with concern. Markus stands, leaving the cabin to find Simon? But where did he go?

Who would know where he went? Lucy, perhaps...

* * *

"You feel guilty." 

Simon wipes his eyes. "I do." 

"It's almost been a week." 

He nods. "I know."

"What are you going to do about this?"

"I'm going to work up the courage," Simon's faces Lucy; she's smiling at those words. "And apologize to him."

Her smile fades. "No Simon, that's not--"

" _Lucy_. He likes North. North likes him. I don't deserve him."

The prophet's hand rests on the blonde's shoulder. "What if he feels like he doesn't deserve you?"

Simon stands. "I came to you, Lucy, to calm down. I-I..." Simon goes to leave Lucy's 'domain', but he sees Markus' silhouette walk past, looking lost. **_Could it be he's looking for me?_**

Lucy chuckles, the first time she has ever been able to in months, since she came to Jericho. "You may stay here for as long as you'd like."

 


	4. Back to the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon thinks back to when Markus first came to Jericho, how quick their introduction was.  
> North discovers where Simon keeps running off to, but when does Markus?

"Everyone!" North runs into the hold. "There's a stranger here." She gasps, trying not shout.

"What?!" Josh strides to her side.

"I was looking around for stuff and I saw a light. I screamed and ran away.. I-I..." 

"North," Simon rests a soft hand on her shoulder. "Calm down." She nods, taking his hand softly. "Everyone, let's hide in the shadows. Only androids know how to find this place, let's see how this mysterious person reacts."

"Great thinking, Simon." Josh and other androids put out the fire barrels.

North squeezes Simon's hand. She's so scared of humans finding her again. Perhaps not scared but anxious. The amount of abuse she went through at the Eden Club has damaged her mental state forever. With Simon, she feels calm. He's her friend.

After a few moments, an android falls into the cargo hold. He lays there for a moment, groaning softly. He picks up his flashlight, standing. The other androids surround him, he circles too look at all of them, finally stopping at the PL600.

"Welcome to Jericho." Simon greets. 

* * *

"Look how far Jericho has come." Lucy's voice wakes Simon from his resting state.

"Yes... it's all thanks to Markus."

"Not just that, but the help of his friends." She smiles, glancing at Simon. He shakes his head. 

"Ah, no. Not me. Josh and North are like his shoulder thoughts. I'm just--"

"The friendly reminder."

"Wh-what?" 

"During the protest march, you told Markus that dying there wasn't worth the revolution. And he got most of our people out safely."

"That wasn't because of me."

North appears in front of Simon, looking down at him with a hurt look. "Simon..." She walks over, squatting down to his eye level. "You saved our lives that day." 

Simon sees genuine thanks in her face. He shakes his head, standing. "It was thanks to Markus' leadership." He exits Lucy's 'domain', leaving the girls together. 

"I notice he's coming here often." North mentions.

Lucy looks to her, offering a seat. "I'm a compassionate ear. Tell me your problems, I will keep them locked away."

North gives a small smile. "You're not only our prophet, but our therapist?"

Lucy nods. "I know the abuse you suffered from. I will listen what you have to share."

The taller woman shakes her head. "Of course you know. But I'm not prepared to share."

"You want to share with Markus."

"Of course I do! I love him!"

 

 

 

Simon stands behind the curtain, hot tears falling down his pale cheeks. **_Of course she does. And He's sure to return her feelings.... who am I kidding?_**


	5. Home (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at action scenes so I skipped most of the attack

Home is where the heart is; or at least it should be. If this were true, Simon's home would be with Markus, building an empire of Jericho. The ideal future for Simon, is one with both of them alive, together. Forever. As long as they wish. "Simon?" Markus catches Simon in a corridor. 

"Markus..." He backs away. 

"No, no more running Simon. I just have a question." 

A question. Anything could be asked, like he wants me to leave Jericho.... "O-okay.. I'll listen to your question."

"What happened? Why are you avoiding me?"

Simon can't believe this. The most intimate moment he's ever had with him and Markus can't even remember it. "What do you mean?"

"About a week or two ago, you did something to me while I was alone in the Captain's Cabin. The feeling went by so quickly, I-I wasn't even sure I was awake."

 ** _Should I tell him? Should I really tell him I kissed his neck?!_** "U-uhm,..." Simon shakes his head. "I was brushing something off your neck. It was like dust, it just flew off."

"I don't believe you." Markus pushes, Simon's LED turns yellow. "I can tell that you're panicking."

Simon shakes his head again. "No, I just... I'm telling the truth." Markus reaches for Simon's shoulder. The LED turns red. "It doesn't matter." Simon sprints down the hall way, zig-zagging in case Markus is following him. He hides in a bathroom, staying quiet until he hears no noise. There's a broken mirror in the corner, he approaches. **_This damn LED is giving me away. Not just as an android, but my emotions. I keep lying to him, it'd be easier for me to just..._ ** Simon picks up a glass shard, carefully placing it at his LED. ** _Just cut it out, cut it out, it won't hurt. Just cut it out!_** With a slight pop, the disk falls out and rings as it falls into the sink. 

Emotions are now shadowed.

A loud noise vibrates throughout the ship, vibrations send up Simon's feet.

* * *

"Simon!" North runs to him, hugging close. "Oh my gosh! We have to catch up with Markus and Josh--"

"Markus? Where's Markus?"

"Somewhere this direction, and we can't stay here! There's soldiers everywhere, slaughtering us!" 

 

Gunshots echo through the hall. Simon pulls North down, checking where the soldiers are heading. "We need to sneak out," He squeezes her hand. The soldiers go upstairs to check the Captain's Cabin, shooting at a scared android in the corner. Simon and North take the opportunity to run. 

"We need to find Markus!"

 ** _Markus. Got it._  **"You get to him first, I'm going to help some of our people!"

"Simon--"

"I'll join you later!"

* * *

"Simon! There you are!" Josh and a stranger catch up to him.

"The ship is going to explode." North fills him in.

"We need to evacuate immediately." Markus looks for their only exit. Guards rather behind them, making the androids rush for the door. North lags behind slightly, tripping, they all make it out the door besides her. "NORTH!"

A million ideas rush through Simon's head. Help her, she's your friend! Get the group to safety! Or...... get revenge for her wanting to kill you on Stratford Tower. Do it Simon. Do it. 

"There's nothing we can do for her, let's go Markus." Markus stands there for a second, North struggling to get away... and the door shuts quickly. 

Simon sees her death. 

Instant regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put "Help her, she's your sister", and even though I kind of see Simon and North that way, I also see them differently, so it didn't make the final cut.


	6. Home (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback chapter. Second part is in the cathedral they find after the Attack On Jericho

"I'm North," 

"North?"

"I chose my name, and I'm proud of it."

Ah," The PL600 nods. "I see."

"What's your name?" North asks with a soft smile.

"I haven't really thought of one yet."

She blinks twice. "Really? How long have you been deviant?"

"About a year?"

"And you have no name?"

"Well, we does like one," says a PJ600 model android. Josh. "He seems to like the name Simon."

"Simon?" North turns to the blonde, smiling. His cheeks are tinted with blue. "Why Simon?"

"I dunno, makes me sound smart." He shrugs, the others snort with a small chuckle. "L-Lucy says it suits me."

"Who's Lucy?" North asks, turning to Josh.

"She's our prophet, or at least some of us think her as such."

"She's the shaman," Simon asserts.

North nods, shifting her weight. "Where do you think I can get some different clothes? All I'm wearing is a trash bag I stole behind a counter."

"Trash bag? I thought it was a dress." Josh smiles at her, almost getting kicked. 

"Go talk to Lucy." Simon mentions. "She usually has clothes for newcomers."

 

"Do you like North?" Josh asks when she leaves.

"Yeah, I think she's nice."

"She sure is self assured."

"I like those qualities in a person." Simon looks to North as she returns to them, wearing more comfortable looking clothes.

"What do you think?"

"Very pretty." Simon smiles.

* * *

Simon regrets letting her die. Josh seems idle about it, Markus seems torn up about it. How could he do that?! Put the idea into their heads to let a friend just die like that?! He feels awful. Completely awful. He loved North, he truly did. She was his friend, she cared about his well being; how he felt, how he was coping. She loved him back, so so much. _At least that's what he thought_ , when she proved herself to him on Stratford Tower. She wanted him to die because SHE was a coward, she was _weak_. He was strong enough to make it out of the building without getting seen, got his clothes and walked all the way back to Jericho with his bad leg. When Markus saw him in the corridor, it made Simon's heart flutter when he was dragged in for a hug.

He could really use a hug about now.

The members of Jericho fled safely to an abandoned cathedral outside of Detroit. Markus is stand right around where the priest would be, hunched over depressingly. Simon holds himself, he needs some comfort. He looks around. Josh is on the opposite end, probably because of what he said. _He let North die_. Markus stands, making his way to the odd android, to Josh, to a pretty woman with silver hair accompanied by a little girl, then to him. Simon gulps, turning away. 

"Simon," 

"I'm sorry," His voice is really quiet, and cracking. 

"What?"

"I-I,,," His voice shutters. There's so many people here. He gets up, running away into the back room. If Markus chases after him, he'll speak his mind. If he's left alone, he'll rest.

He waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Finally Simon curls into a ball and sobs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was my birthday party, while my actual birthday is on the 17th. Today was my granny's birthday and she's now 67! It's crazy!!!


	7. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the revolution, Markus goes back to live with Carl again. The new caretaker is happy member of the family, and Carl insists on another android joining the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay since I'm so terrible at action scenes, I'm going to skip the whole bloody revolution to a few months after. Thanks to everyone who's enjoyed this fic so far, I'm thinking it's about halfway done even though it doesn't have many chapters. Most slow burns go to 20+ chapters but I'm unsure I have that in me.

Markus is able to relax at home, with Carl. He invited Simon to come along with him, but there is always doubt in his mind that Simon will even talk to him. Everything has been weird for months, Markus can barely remember why. 

"So where's your boyfriend?"

Markus looks up at Carl, face blue, eyes wide; while the old man gives a cocky smile. "I-I... He's not..."

Carl gives a devious smile, chuckling softly. "Oh Markus, you're so naive." He places his queen next to Markus' king. He's apparently lost. "When you asked me about love, do you love your friend Simon?"

Markus blinks in surprise, looking everywhere but Carl's face. He's going to make that face when he knows he's right. _He's right._ "U-um..." Small noises of uncertainty escape from Markus' throat. "You see--" 

The doorbell rings. 

"Ah, well. That's probably Gareth." Carl clicks his tongue. Gareth is the name Carl gave his new caretaker, he's part of the family now. But if that's the case, why won't the security system let him in?

"I'll go check the door." Markus stands slowly, making eye contact with Carl. Carl is calm, like he usually is, and resets the chess pieces. At the door is a particular someone, someone who Markus is unsure he wants to be around. It's Simon, clutching flowers. Roses. A bouquet of Yellow for friendship, Pastel Pink for the joy of life and Red for love and lust. Markus shakes off that last colour. "You're here."

"Ah, yes. I..." Simon looks down at the flowers. "I wanted to pay Carl Manfred a visit." He gives an awkward smile, Markus' expression falls. "A-and to see how you're doing! You must be doing well! You look well!"

Markus gives a sigh, smirking softly. "Why don't you come in? Carl would love to meet you."

"Thank you Markus." Simon steps inside, taking the roses to Carl. Gareth cuts them and puts them in a vase. 

"Ah, so you're Simon."

"Yes." He smiles, shifting his weight slightly. "How do you do?" 

"How do you do." Carl shakes his hand. "So how have you been since the revolution? Markus says you kind of.... disappeared afterwards."

"I....." Simon pauses. "That's a story for another time."

"Well, I am glad that we're finally able to meet. Care for a game of chess?" Carl offers the seat Markus was sitting in just minutes ago.

"Thank you, sir." Simon gives a smile like sunshine. 

* * *

"So is that your boyfriend?" Gareth asks quietly.

"No!" Markus responds in a snap, but hushed. "Why are you guys asking that so much?" 

"You're blushing." Gareth smirks, the RK200 looks away with embarrassment. 

"Shut up, you're embarrassing me!" Markus leaves for the piano, playing a peaceful melody for his guest. Nocturne, by Chopin. This was composed during the war on Warsaw, Poland while Chopin was in Paris. He was in university studying music and falling in love with a girl. When he heard the news about Poland, it was quite surprising for him to compose this piece while his homeland was a war-zone. Markus looks to Simon and Carl. It seems that Simon won yet again because Carl is showing him the books instead of playing another game.

**_They seem to be getting along well._ **

* * *

"Simon," Markus is standing in the front doorway. It's late and Simon wishes to leave on the next bus. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, Markus. Adapting to.... life."

"Will you come over more often? Carl seems to enjoy your company and you really like reading the books we have."

Simon shifts his weight slightly. "Most likely." 

"Simon..." Markus pulls the blonde in for a hug. "It means a lot to me that you came over today. I wasn't sure you wanted to."

Tears fill the shorter man's eyes. "I'm sorry." His voice cracks; he holds Markus tighter.

"Shhh... sh.... you've got nothing to worry about. You're a strong man."

Simon turns his head to the side, kissing Markus' neck firmly. A second passes and he sucks on the synthetic skin. Markus hisses softly, just above a whisper.

"Nngh... Simon.." 

He backs away, looking at how furiously Markus is blushing. "....O-oops...." Simon runs for the bus stop, leaving Markus alone. 

**_So that's why he feels guilty... He wasn't sure I liked it._ **

 


	8. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the day at Carl's house, Markus meets Simon in the old Cathedral to talk.

**_It's just a talk. Don't be so nervous, Simon. Just a talk, just a...._ **

"So you're here!" Simon turns to see Markus with a soft smile that could melt butter. Simon blushes, turning away. 

"So what did you wish to talk about?" Simon messes with the skin around his fingernails.

"I wanted to talk to you about Wednesday."

"W-Wednesday?" 

"Yes, it's almost been a week since that happened. And it's been months since... you.. did that the first time?"

Simon turns away. "I don't know about that."

"How could you not?" Markus turns Simon to face him. "You've been acting weird, avoiding me since...."

Simon tries to look at everything but Markus' face, but that makes him look bad, his eyes finally settling on the other's eyes. "I'm sorry, Markus. I really am..." Simon wants to kiss him. 

"Prove to me that you're sorry. Hang out with me more... l-let's visit North and Josh's graves tomorrow."

Simon goes still. "I killed North."

"What?" Markus tilts his head.

Hot tears fill Simon's eyes, his shoulder shutter under Markus' hands. "I killed her... I wanted to abandon her. I... I loved her and I let her die." He hides in face in his hands, sobbing into them. He doesn't want Markus to see him cry. Those big hands, arms of Markus', pulls him closer for a hug. He holds Simon tight as the blonde cries. 

"Simon.." Markus clears his throat. "You're okay. Not your fault..." His voice is wavering.... he's crying too. 

Simon sits up, hugging him closer, burying his face in Markus' neck. His neck is nice, smooth, with little freckles. A beautiful mocha colour... Everything about Markus, Simon loves. His voice, his body, his eyes... Every bit of him is beautiful. There's no part of Markus he hates. He's not too violent, he's doesn't lash out, he won't let himself become a punching bag, he won't corrupt. He's nothing like North or Josh. He's just Simon's type, and it might be a curse.

"Markus," Simon relaxes, his back being rubbed softly by the bigger man. "I love you."

 


	9. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl is at the hospital with Gareth overnight because of a cold. They don't want to take any risks with how old and frail he is. Meanwhile, Simon wants to try some things with Markus.

Markus flips through a book, sitting at the window by the chess table. Every one in a while, he'll glance at the pieces. He's so worried about Carl... he needs a distraction. A real distraction. The sudden sound of the doorbell makes him jump. Simon's at the door, in the pouring down rain, protecting a metal box. 

"Simon, what are you--"

"Please Markus, I wanted to try something with you and... the weather." He looks up. "The forecast was wrong. And.. I know that Carl is in the hospital. I brought him flowers."

Markus pulls Simon in, their bodies getting awfully close. "So what's in the box?" 

"A surprise." He smiles, stepping around Markus. "The bathroom is all tile, right? The walls, the floors?"

"Yeah?"

"Then let's go up there." Simon's face tint blue. He's up to something.

"Wait, Simon." Markus stops him. "What's happening? You're acting weird." 

"I..." He bites his lower lip. "I want to try something with you but... it's going to get messy and it's actually dangerous."

Markus' eyes widen with surprise, but his eyebrows are arched down. "What?"

"I..." Simon shifts his weight. "I want you to pleasure me." His face is blue as he avoids eye contact. Markus gives out a soft hum, stepping closer to Simon.

With a soft smile, Markus tilts Simon's face up. "Sure babe." With that last word, Simon goes dumbfounded. Markus leads him upstairs to the bathroom. There, Simon takes off his shirt and unlocks the box. "What's in there? Markus reaches for it.

"Thirium. And cores." 

"What? Why?"

Simon lifts up the plate where his core is hidden under, his synthetic skin doesn't register around the hole. "I want you to pleasure me this way..."

Markus' eyes widen as he traces his fingers over the opening of the core. "So.... the extra cores are to.."

"This is going to injure me, Markus. Those are replacements."

"I'm not so sure about this, Simon." Markus brushes his fingers over Simon's hand.

"I trust you." The blonde hugs Markus softly. "I know you'll never hurt me.

Markus quickly inserts his fingers, thrusting them as he holds Simon close. "Like this?"

Simon gasps, gripping onto Markus' shoulders. "O-oh fuck... fuck... y-eah.. like this..."

 The blonde shutters as Markus moves his fingers faster. He watches Simon, going as fast as he can for Simon to reach an orgasm quicker. Yet this is so amusing. Markus can't take his eyes off of Simon's cute face, how he arches his back when the feeling gets more intense. Simon looks like moving art, his moans sound like music. "Damn," Markus licks his lips, twisting his fingers, observing his lover's movements. 

Simon cries out, arching his back. "Markus!" He pants, reaching for the box. Markus pulls it closer, switching the cores quickly. Simon lays on the bathroom floor, panting softly, being cleaned with a wet rag. "I... enjoyed myself."

"Good." Markus purrs with a smile.

"Do you want to-"

"No. No, no thanks. I'm good babe." Markus places his soft lips to Simons. There's no where else they'd rather be right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH I feel like I failed you guys with this shit chapter. Feel free to give feedback -_-


	10. A Gentle Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon's POV in this chapter. It's very short because I've been busy with school, but the next chapters will be more well written.

Carl died.

Cardiac arrest, he died in Markus' arms.

It was worse than he ever imagined, how quickly his body went limp, and cold.

Markus is in mourning, and all I can do is sit and watch. I offer him the best support, like he tried to do with me with the deaths of North and Josh.... my gosh... He's sitting in the studio, with Carl's last piece of work behind him. It's a treasure, never going anywhere. Gareth said he'd like to leave for a while and travel, and considering Markus is heir to this house, all of Carl's belongings, he can stay here for as long as he likes. I try not to bother him. 

"Markus..." I go into the studio, as quiet as I can muster. He looks up at me, nodding, and turns his head away. He's laying on the dirty studio floor. 

"This is... all I have left of him." Markus mutters.

I sit down a few feet away from him, watching his eyes close slowly, slow tears escape the corners of his eyes. He pulls me closer, to lay on top of him. When I adjust myself, he hugs me tightly, running his fingers through my hair. "Want me to... do anything, Markus?"

He shakes his head. "Just stay here."


	11. Upgrades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do use the word cunt because I don't like the word pussy. I have one so I'm not offended, but if you are, I'm very sorry and totally understand. It's used in a sexy way, not a mean way.  
> I'm HORRIBLE at writing smut. ಠ_ಠ

Simon shyly nuzzles my neck, kissing the area softly. "You ready?" I purr, fingering him slowly. He nods, clutching onto my shirt. I slowly thrust inside of his cunt, wary of how he feels. All that escapes his mouth are soft gasps and broken moans. 

 Simon keeps his back down, soaking up the feelings. I run my hands along his arms, our synthetic skin peeling away as rub him. "You feel great, princess." I lean in, purring in his ear. I notice his cheeks turn a blue hue, I rub my fingers along his torso in certain spots. They land on the circle on his chest. "Simon...?"

He looks at me, then to my hands. "Oh.." He sucks on his lip. "Um... I-" He pulls my hand away from his heart port. "No." 

I nod, moving closer to kiss him, moving his hips up for me to thrust faster. I love how his body moved at that~ His back arched, his hands flew to his mouth to keep him from making loud noises. I take one of his hands, moving it away to kiss his neck. His breath shutters, his back arches. 

I grip onto his thighs harder, trusting faster. "Baby... I wanna hear you."

Simon wraps his arms around my neck, pulling me close. His voice is soft but broken when he speaks. "I don't wanna be t-to loud." I just smile, going harder. I get a loud gasp out of him. 

"Don't hold back... I want you to feel good." 

He turns his head, biting hard onto my neck. I gasp, feeling a rush of pleasure. "F-fuck.." I look down at him, his lips curve into a small smile. He pushes me off, flipping onto his stomach. 

"Go h-hard, Markus." He hides his face, I don't stop him. I thrust quickly into his cunt, kissing up his back, biting his neck. I take his hips in my hands, pounding hard. Simon's back arches as he cries out. "Ahhh, f-fuck Markus... O-ohhh~" 

I get a stupid smile on my face. I pull his hair, pounding faster. "You like that?"

He sucks on his lip again, moaning a _yes_. 

 

 

 

 

 

**_//I'm stopping it here because it's already terrible. Next chapter is going to be the last_ **

 

 


	12. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! If you like Hankon or Reed900, you should check out my newest work Blonde Hair, Blue eyes! Thank you so much for reading! I promise I'll make more DBH fics, I have lots of ideas! <3 <3 <3

 

Markus paces around the small room. He got fussy over fixing and refixing his tie. He's fine, he looks fine. Everything is okay. He closes his eyes slowly, thinking of Carl. If only he could be here today.... "I miss you dad..." Markus whispers to himself, choking back sobs. 

* * *

Simon gulped, looking at himself in the mirror. We was wearing a pretty white dress with a bouquet of red roses. A friendly woman, Kara, helped him dress up and did his hair. "You look cute, Simon." She said softly. "You have nothing to worry about. You're perfect." 

Simon nodded, letting Kara leave him alone. He closed his eyes slowly, letting himself relax. He thinks of Josh and Lucy and North... his dear friends... the ones he lost... He takes a deep breath, thinking of North the most. He misses her. By ra9 he misses her so badly. He shouldn't have let her die. He should've done something to save her...

When he opens his eyes, he doesn't realize how much time has passed. It's time for Simon to get out there...

* * *

Simon walks down the isle, smiling like sunshine and his face blue with excitement. He looks around, Kara, Luther, Alice, Connor, Ralph, Jerry, the other deviants from Jericho. He walks up to Markus clenching onto the red bouquet in his hands. Mr Anderson is there to say their vows. 

"Alright, let's get you two human married." Hank looks at a crumbled piece of paper. "Dear beloved, we have gathered here today for the marriage of Markus Manfred and Simon... ehh, Simon do you have a last name?"

"No," Simon whispers, smiling even more awkwardly.

"Markus, do you take Simon, to be your beloved husband, in sickness and health?" 

"I do." Markus' blue and green eyes shine bright as he makes eye contact with the blonde.

"And Simon, do you take Markus to be your beloved, in sickness and health?"

"I do." 

"Good, I pronounce you android husbands! You may now kiss the groom." 

Markus pulls Simon in for a kiss, holding him tight as the crowd 'awes'. The two walk out to a car that Connor had bought for the lovely couple. Simon turns around, tossing the red bouquet into the crowed. Hands fly up as Hank gets squished in the middle of androids. The flowers make their way into Kara's hands. Her face goes blue as her eyes flick between Alice and Luther. 

"Have a good honeymoon!" Hank shouts, as he gets drowned in a sea of people. 

* * *

Simon holds Markus close with his legs. He's panting as Markus thrusts into him sharply, taking the blonde by surprise. "Fuck, you feel so good, baby~" Markus feels Simon's lips trace his neck, kissing all over. That's the worst and best place for him to touch. "Mmmn, baby, I'm gonna cum~" 

Simon smiles, biting Markus' neck hard. "Don't. Keep going."

"Oh, you're telling me what to do?" Markus laughs, pinning Simon down. "Come on, who could fuck you like I do?" 

"No one, really~" Simon's eyes flick down to Markus' half unbuttoned shirt. "But I could finger you here..."

Markus shakes his head, nuzzling Simon's neck. "Maybe." He kisses softly. "I love you." Markus purrs.

Simon holds his newly husband close. "I love you too, Markus. I love you so much." 

 

 


End file.
